finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Kick
.]] '''Chocobo Kick' , also known as Choco Kick, Chocobo Stomp, Kweh and Kweh Kweh, is a recurring summon ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is the trademark attack of chocobos. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Chocobo Kick is an ability usable by the Chocobo when summoned into battle. It does low-powered magic damage to an enemy. Chocobo Kick? is a "fluke" version of the attack that does nothing. Final Fantasy IV Chocobo Kick is the summon attack of the Chocobo when summoned by Rydia. It does moderate non-elemental damage to an enemy. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Chocobo Kick is the Chocobo's attack when summoned and functions identically to its ''Final Fantasy IV appearance. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Chocobo Kick is still Chocobo's signature attack when summoned, it also functions identically to its two predecessors. Final Fantasy V Choco Kick is used by the Chocobo when summoned. It does low non-elemental magic damage to a single enemy. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Chocobo Stomp is used when three chocobo portraits line up on the DMW. Zack and a chocobo leap into the air and descend to attack all enemies. The power of the attack varies depending on its level: Final Fantasy X-2 Choco Kick is used by chocobos when fought in battle. It does a moderate amount of damage to one character. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Kweh appears as Feral Link for Strength-based chocobos. It delivers a flourish of kicks to enemies within radius and is based on the user's Strength.http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/34649 Kweh Kweh also appears as a Feral Link available for Magic-based chocobos. It also delivers flourish of kicks to enemies within radius and is based on user's Magic. Final Fantasy XIV Choco Kick is a weaponskill for chocobo companions to use in battle. The ability can be unlocked after the player reaches rank 4 on the Defender skill path. The ability deals damage with a potency of 130 and inflicts Slow on one enemy for a period of 12 seconds. Final Fantasy Type-0 Chocobos can use the Chocobo Kick skill when mounted. Its damage based on their type for mission events that require the player to retake a portion of the map. Chocobo Kick varies from chocobo to chocobo, attack chocobos being relatively strong, normal chocobos having a weaker variant, and assault and kamikaze chocobos have a damage value well into 300 to 900 ranges respectively. They can only use Chocobo Kick during the tactical map missions and are especially handy for taking out larger enemies quickly. Final Fantasy Dimensions Choco Kick is used by the Eidolon Chocobo, which can be obtained by talking to a yellow Chocobo in any Chocobo Forest. It costs 12 MP to cast and deals magic damage to one target. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Chocobo Kick is the Chocobo's summon ability. It randomizes the Brave of both characters. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chocobo Kick will appear as Chocobo's summon ability during Battle Music Sequences. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo Kick is present in this game as an ability of Rydia. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Chocobo Kick is the ability that is used by the Chocobo during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Chocobo Kick is a skill used by the neutral job. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Chocobo Kick is an ability used by Django. Gallery References Category:Summon Abilities Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Feral Links